Trying to make things work
by kyostyle
Summary: First story I've written by myself in years. A young Canadian man's been kicked out of college because of his ghost like presence, hopefully a young man of a Russian background can see him instead of through him the more they get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

As Matthew sat there on a cloudy day in his usual cafe, nibbling at a sweet crusty pastry (reminiscent of his papa's) and sipping at the hot rich but strange concoction his neurotic brother had introduced him to (filled with hot milk and strange 'missing in translation' sized). It had been a rough week for him. His quiet polite mannerisms and ghost-like presence had caused him to be marked as absent from his college; its strict attendance had meant that (even though he had never missed a class) his ghostly presence made his professors had marked him absent multiple times. What was he going to do now? He hummed a bit of a tune as he scribbled in a note pad of his options: Go to another school, take online courses or take up work of some kind. But first it looked like he would have to call Papa Francis from his apartment. 'I'm sorry Papa... I really tried... It's not my fault people find me invisible,' the young fair haired man thought.

When suddenly a large dark shadow overtook Matthew's small frame and he found himself being pressed down by a large man, or what he thought was a man. All Matthew could see was a vast expanse of beige coat and a heavy weight crushing his slender body, it was hard to breathe. He had to wrench a limb up to smack the man on the shoulder, "e-excuse me Sir! Sir! You're crushing me!" He was surprised to hear a childish chuckle emitting from the tower of a man, "eh? Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there! The bus boy had lead me here saying how he would clean up the table soon. I guess we should share the table, da?" The man turned out relatively young scarf clad man with ashy blonde hair and eyes that were very similar shades of his own violet ones. The other started to dust him off and straighten out Matthew's crooked and ruffled clothing. "Hello I am Ivan! What is your name table comrade?" He extended a pale hand for greeting, Matthew reluctantly grasped the hand firmly and shook it. "M-Matthew..." He gave a sigh of relief now that the bigger man had gotten off of him and sat up straighter in his chair. They ended up sitting there and talking for another hour before exchanging contact information.


	2. Chapter 2 Friend?

Author's note: Trying out my writing style I was wondering if the characters are accurate and hoping the scene will jump up eventually... Oh well enjoy =^o3o^=

Matthew checked his red and white flip phone again; Francis had offered to pay for a better phone for his son but the boy decided to pay for his own and wanted a simple phone to just call and message his friends, or whatever friends he had. To the boy's amazement he had a message that wasn't from his father, "hello comrade! It's Ivan! It was nice to meet you and talk about hockey. Can we meet again soon?" Matthew's lips curled up at the edges into a small smile, he wasn't use to any kind of attention usually people forget about him quickly. His fingers nimbly tapped out a message, "I would like to see you again Ivan. Why don't we meet up this weekend?" As soon as he sent the message his phone buzzed from an incoming one, it was from his papa. "Whatever you choose for your future Papa will always behind his petit fil." Francis always made him smile, but now he had to think about what he'd do since his attendance was always a problem. It was better decided that he should work instead of going back to earning a minor in literature.

"I guess it's time for bed..." He buttoned up his warm soft pajama tops and polar bear pants before grabbing onto his fluffy teddy bear, "oh Kumahochi you're so soft. I can't believe I'm twenty three and still have my old teddy bear." Snuggling the soft white bear he remembered his last friend; a young man, pretty and blonde from Holland. But he had forgotten him too eventually, what a shame for the young Canadian. Maybe the Dutch boy knew Matthew had a more varied sexual orientation. Or maybe the other young man just forgot. He sighed internally before turning in for the night. Matthew wondered if Ivan would remember him for a longer time...


	3. Chapter 3 Enjoyable evening

It started with Ivan arriving at Matthew's house, wafting smell s of pre-game dinner invaded his senses. He peeked in and it seemed like the food fare one would find in restaurants seen in Canadian and French restaurants. Fresh salad made with tender bitter greens, shallots, herbs and dressed with a honey balsamic for starters. The main course was seared then baked salmon with a lemony glaze served with a side of roast small potatoes seasoned with dill weed. Dessert was a European -style cheese platter from the local farmer's market served with wine along with a few small sweet apple filled crepes on a separate small plate. In short it was a very filling dinner for two young men that had very large appetites. They settled in to watch the show before the game to digest and amp up for the coming game.

A certain Russian lad was surprised to see how his docile and nearly demure Canadian friend was so vivacious and vicious during hockey battles! But that was alright, since he too was a very intense hockey fan and it was great to have someone who wasn't scared of him. It didn't hurt that Matthew matched Ivan's enthusiasm for the icy sport. It was a good evening for the pair of blonde young man, but they had to depart for the night. Matthew felt very connected to his new friend and accepted the hug the large Russian offered, not sure whether it was a custom or that the man wanted a hug. He was not going to question a man twice his weight, not on land at least. Matthew let out a breathy, 'good-bye...' But not before the larger man swooped down to kiss him on the forehead, "good night comrade Matvey, I would like to see you sometime again. It was very nice to spend time with you this evening." Matthew was left at the door with his face stunned and completely red stuttering out, "m-m-m-MAPLE!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet time at home

(T-T-T-T-Time skiiiip. Not because I'm lazy... But because the middle is kind of blank... I write as the inspiration flows. Sadly a few months in the story is just not in my brain. This will be close to the views of Russia instead of Matthew this time haha.)

It was another brisk filled fall morning; the leaves were crunchy and crusted over with a glittering of frost. The tall Russian enjoyed the sounds they made as his heavy foot crushed them mixed with whatever song birds had stuck around instead of migrating or getting all fat for the winter, a small curve of a smile graced his lips as he walked towards his small Canadian friend almost huddled in his spot on the bench. Though for a moment it almost seemed as though his friend became a bit fuzzy around the edges and started to fade all together! With a startled cry he rubbed his eyes furiously, but when he looked up it there was the young man... Slowly sliding out of his spot! Ivan quickly ran to him and caught his arm before Matthew hit the ground. "Comrade! Comrade! Are you alright? Matvey!" Matthew was hefted up onto the bench in the reclining position with Ivan using his arm for a makeshift pillow. A soft moan issued out from the boy's lips, "mmmh... I-Ivan? Did I faint again?"  
'Again? Again?!' Ivan's thoughts echoed, "Matvey... Does this happen a lot?" Cupping the smaller one's cheek he felt that the boy was indeed a bit warm to the touch. The small blonde shook his head, "no... Only I have pounding migraines or illness... You're the first person to notice me, let alone catch me..." Ivan did his best to suppress the urge to shake the living spirit out of boy, "does comrade need to go to the hospital?!"

"N-No... No hospital..." It seemed Matthew passed out after muttering those words and stayed unconscious. It looked Ivan had no choice but to cut their little coffee date short and carry him to his own abode. It was what Ivan's wanted; Matthew invited over to his house, albeit unconscious but it's not as though this was in his control. Once he had the boy settled down in his guest bed Ivan rifled through Matthew's pants to find a cell phone. "Hmm... Papa Francis? I guess it'll be him, da!" His large hands fumbled to tap out a message on the small cell phone. What he got back was a garbled message of half English and half French, it all seemed so random but his father had been informed. Ivan watched the boy suddenly moan and shift in his bed, "ahhh... Ivan?" His eyelids fluttered upon as he tried to sit up before the Russian pushed him back down onto the bed. "Yes comrade, but you have to stay in bed until you are well again." Though he did give Matthew his own phone again, looking at the message he gave a sheepish laugh as a light blush bloomed across his cheeks. "Ahaha... Papa thinks you are my boyfriend..." Ivan held his broad hands over Matthew's small slender ones. "Can that not be the truth?" He gazed into similar purple eyes with a small longing look; Ivan had indeed cared for Matthew and during the past few months he's felt a deeper desire within. "Matthew... Can we be more than just friends? All the time we've spent together... I have felt this... How you say... Heavy feeling in my chest...What I want to ask you is... Can I be your Vanya?" This time instead of swooping down to kiss his forehead he went lower and gave the small Canadian a sweet kiss, the kind that was soft and warm, short but lingered upon the lips. The smaller boy turned so red his sweater was almost the same shade as his red maple leaf sweater, "oh M-Maple... I-I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time... You're like me?" The towering young man nodded, "da, I like the boys too. I started to fall in love with you after our first hockey night."

"Vanya... Means?" Matthew managed to mumble out without stammering, it made the other chuckle. "It's a name... It is... Like a pet name." The slender blonde smiled, he liked how it sounded, "my Vanya... I like it... It fits my boyfriend very much... Can you hold my hand?" He enjoyed spending the morning holding the boy's hand until the Canadian fell asleep and he had to get up to make soup for the both of them.

(Author's note: I've decided to double space it so it'll be easier on the eyes... And eventually I may delete the chapters and condense them so they won't seem so... Short... I'd like your feed back if you like the chapters to be word dense but in bite sized pieces OR a nice wall of text... I hope the characters feel more fleshed out... Comments of facts or feedback would be great. I enjoy corrections that are done maturely! ^^ Just call my name three times and I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. K bye ^^)


End file.
